1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to a training apparatus arranged for supporting a bicycle, comprising a ground-supported or supportable frame that is at least provided with a supporting roll or rollers for a bicycle back wheel that are movable in the frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a training apparatus is known from U.S. Publication 2007/0060453, which concerns a bicycle exercise assembly adapted to be mounted on a supporting surface, and which is arranged to support a bicycle. This assembly includes a motion permitting frame in which the roll or rollers for the back wheel are mounted and which permit relative horizontal motion between the bicycle and the surface. With this construction it is possible that a training cyclist is encouraged to execute a natural movement during his training exercises, and to adopt a comfortable ride which better duplicates the natural feel of outdoor cycling. Although the design of this known construction allows to absorb relative horizontal movements induced by the accelerations and decelerations of the cyclist, the construction is disadvantageously complicated and bulky.